Aqua (Kingdom Hearts)
Aqua (アクア, Akua), also known as Master Aqua (マスター・アクア, Masutā Akua), is both a fictional character and one of the main protagonists from the Kingdom Hearts series. She is one of the Keyblade Wielders: Keyblade-wielding warriors training under Master Eraqus, along with Terra and Ventus, before Sora. Like her friends, it's her dream to become a Keyblade Master, a dream only she alone was able to accomplish from the three; at the cost of her freedom and her friends' safety. Following the disappearance of Master Xehanort, a comrade of Eraqus, Aqua and Terra are tasked with searching for him as while protecting the worlds from creatures known as Unversed. The only connection between the two is that Aqua met Kairi in Radiant Garden and put a protective spell on her necklace, which would later brought Kairi to Destiny Islands. Kairi, by accidentally touching Aqua's Keyblade during this time as well, also inherited the Keyblade from Aqua. "The battle for the realm of light...is not won. Thanks to Terra and Mickey, I know what's at stake. I'm not afraid. I will face the long darkness. The next time someone wanders into the realm of darkness. I'll be here. A light to cut through all the shadows. I will be their wayfinder. And one day, I'll return to Terra and Ven. I am Master Aqua. And that's a promise." :—Aqua. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Willa Holland (English), Megumi Toyoguchi (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Aqua looks slightly like Kairi, but older. She has similar blue eyes, but her hair is blue and shorter. She wears a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. She wears an odd silver badge similar to badges also worn by Ven and Terra, though Terra's is gold. On Aqua's arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears what appear to be black stockings or socks on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. Aqua also bears two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Finally, she wears pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each. Keyblade Armor By touching the piece of armor hanging on her left of right arm, Aqua will become full clad in her Keyblade Armor. Aqua's armor is mostly colored in shades of silver, black, grey and blue. Notable additions include a silver breastplate resembling an upside-down crescent moon and a dark-visored helmet. Her helmet, like Ventus and Terra's, bears two prongs on either side, with her silver ones wrapping around the sides and angling diagonally downwards. Her cape is that of a dusty-rose color. Aqua's armor remains largely unchanged, though she loses her cape and grey becomes a more dominant color than black or blue. She also gains more armor near her upper legs and hips. * Hair Color: Blue * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known 'Attributes' Gallery Background Personality Aqua is the most headstrong of the trio of protagonists in Birth by Sleep. She displays true elegance while fighting, and will do anything to protect her friends. Aqua is also shown to be very sociable with children, quickly befriending Kairi, Sora and Riku. When relaxed she can be very friendly and comedic, but when angered, she can become aggressive. Aqua bears some similarities to Kairi and Sora, primarily in her sisterly affection and devotion for her closest friends. This is displayed by when she makes lucky charms for them, does everything in her power to protect Ventus (despite his apparent discouragement whenever she tells him to go home), her confidence that Terra will overcome the darkness, and when she sacrificed herself by stranding herself in the Realm of Darkness in order to save him. Aqua is acting very respectful toward elders and authorities such as Master Eraqus, Queen Minnie and the Grand Councilwoman. However, like Eraqus, Aqua is also strict, stubborn, and overprotective, which sometimes makes her seem condescending. She always worries about Ventus because of his age and lack of experience, ordering him to go home whenever she finds him without giving him a chance to prove himself. She is always worrying about Terra and Ventus, who are two of her closest friends. Although, like Sora, Aqua is comedically insecure in a romantic sense, so when Zack asks her out on a date, she shakes her head, wildly waves her arms, avoids eye contact, stutters, blushes, and embarrassed, desperately trying to compose herself. She also quickly changes the subject when Hercules asks why her face is red. She typically seems rather modest, as despite becoming a master already, she still referred to herself as a trainee. The only time she referred to herself as "Master Aqua" was toward the end, when she fights the possessed Terra (only even then only as an intimidation tactic). Aqua is remarkably calm and dead-set on her goals, and only threats on her loved ones seem to make her lose her composure. Aqua may debatably be the true hero. She was the only one officially dubbed a Keyblade master, and unlike Ventus and Terra, she never strayed from the path of light and her actions were all selfless and intended to help her friends, and to free the worlds from sinister forces. Despite this, her bluntness in talking with Terra and Ventus unintentionally pushed them further down their paths and into Master Xehanort's trap, indicating a "react" personality, rather than an "act" personality. However, despite her flaws, when the situation demands it, Aqua's kindness, overall skill, serious, determination, strong willed, intelligence, and responsible make her the most reliable and competent out of Eraqus' three apprentices, and unquestionably worthy to be a Keyblade Master. She is also similar to Sora in that she holds a strong sense of justice and desire to do what is right. Her judgments between what is right and wrong are never misplaced, although Ventus and Terra sometimes lose sight of the right thing to do. Relationships Friends/Allies * Terra * Ventus * Master Eraqus * Kairi * Sora * Riku * Ansem the Wise * Final Fantasy ** Zack Fair * numerous Disney characters ** King Mickey ** Yen Sid ** Donald Duck ** Goofy ** Prince Charming ** Cinderella ** Jaq ** Fairy Godmother ** Grand Duke ** The Prince ** Snow White ** Doc ** Bashful ** Happy ** Sleepy ** Sneezy ** Grumpy ** Dopey ** Magic Mirror ** Prince Phillip ** Princess Aurora ** Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather ** Scrooge McDuck ** Merlin ** Horace Horsecollar ** Queen Minnie ** Pluto ** Daisy Duck ** Hercules ** Philoctetes ** Stitch ** Peter Pan ** Lost Boys ** Tinker Bell Family Neutral * Grand Councilwoman Rivals Enemies * Xehanort ** Xehanort (Young) * Unversed ** Vanitas * Braig * Organization XIII ** Xemnas ** Xigbar * Heartless ** Ansem, Seeker of Darkness * numerous Disney villains ** Lady Tremaine ** Anastasia Tremaine ** Drizella Tremaine ** Maleficent ** Goons ** Diablo ** Pete ** The Evil Queen ** Hades ** Captain Gantu ** Jumba Jookiba ** Captain Hook ** Mr. Smee ** Monstro Powers and Abilities Aqua is a skilled magic user and is a Keyblade user who has proven herself to be a formidable combatant while in battle. The Keyblades she uses all focus on magical strength. Out of the trio, she is the most balanced in terms of strength and speed, making her a capable physical fighter. She has the most expertise in magic compared to Terra and Ventus, utilizing a barrage of spells as her style, and can use Barrier to completely protect herself. Aqua's magic also gives her access to elemental spells, including special variations of Fire, Ice, and Thunder. Aqua's mastery of magic is comparable to Donald Duck and Master Xehanort in the Kingdom Hearts series. Powers Abilities Aqua is described by Tetsuya Nomura as being "tricky". A magic-based fighter with agility to boot, she's capable of doing cartwheels while attacking with her Keyblade. While she's more than capable physically, her prowess lies with a more magic-oriented fighting style, being versed in all forms of it. Aqua is second only to Master Xehanort in terms of magic amongst Keyblade Users, displaying superior skill to both Terra and Ven as well as later Keyblade users such as Sora and Riku. She has her own special variations of the Fire, Ice, and Thunder spells, and can cast the Reflect spell indefinitely without tiring, effectively giving Aqua a 360 degree defensive zone. She can also augment her jumping abilities with magic. She is slower than Ventus, but is faster than Terra, with her slender frame making her a difficult target. Small petals also appear when she summons her Keyblade. Her well known Command Styles are: * Spell Weaver: Her own exclusive Command Style; it utilizes the power of light to hover her Keyblade in midair, swiftly attacking enemies while enhancing her magic capabilities as well. Activated by filling the Command Gauge with a variety of multiple magic-based commands. The finisher consists of Aqua performing a magical spin attack that can be controlled with the analog stick. This was called "Magic Wish" in the Japanese release. * Ghost Drive: Aqua's high speed Command Style and exclusive to her; it allows her to attack enemies at high speeds while using after-image illusions and tricky movements to her advantage. Activated by filling the Style Gauge with Thunder, Reprisal, and Magnet-based commands. The finisher consists of Aqua circling a certain area to impale magical pikes into the ground before creating an explosion. Physical Abilities * Superhuman Physical Attributes (Strength, Speed, etc). * Master Swordswoman: Aqua is one of the most skilled Keyblade wielders in the Kingdom Hearts universe. She was named a Keyblade Master by Master Eraqus after she passed the Mark of Mastery exam. She's also shown the ability to match other Masters' skills. Fighting Style * Attack Commands: Aqua has a great deal of physical attacks that involve the use of her Keyblade. ** Quick Blitz: Aqua performs a fast leaping strike. ** Blitz: Aqua performs a rapid succession of Quick Blitzes. ** Magic Hour: Aqua derforms multiple diving strikes that leave harmful columns of light behind. ** Sliding Dash: Aqua flies towards the foe at high speed, Keyblade first, causing plenty of damage. ** Fire Dash: Aqua covers her Keyblade with fire and charges at the enemy. ** Sonic Blade: Aqua repeatedly charges towards the enemy at blistering speeds. ** Strike Raid: '''Aqua throws her Keyblade at the enemy in a boomerang-like fashion. ** '''Freeze Raid: A version of Strike Raid that freezes enemies solid upon contact. ** Fire Surge: ''' Aqua surrounds herself with fire and dashes towards the enemy. ** '''Barrier Surge: Aqua summons a forcefield and charges at the enemy. ** Thunder Surge: Aqua surrounds herself with electricity and charges at the enemy. ** Aerial Slam: Aqua throws the opponent upwards twice, and then proceeds to throw them down. ** Time Splicer: Aqua stops time for all her foes and Aqua slashes them multiple times. ** Poison Edge: Aqua imbues her Keyblade with poison, and strikes the enemy with it. ** Wishing Edge: A single slash that can hit multiple foes while dealing great damage. ** Blizzard Edge: Aqua imbues her Keyblade with ice, and strikes the enemy with it. ** Stun Edge: Aqua strikes the enemy with her Keyblade, stunning them for a few seconds. ** Fire Strike: Aqua covers her Keyblade with fire and performs a spinning attack. ** Confusion Strike: Aqua performs a strike that confuses the enemy. ** Binding Strike: Aqua performs a strike that paralyzes the enemy for a short time. ** Magnet Spiral: Aqua draws enemies in with magic, and then punishes them with a spinning attack. ** Collision Magnet: Aqua creates a magnetic beam that he uses to grab enemies and use them as weapons against other foes. * Magic Commands: Aqua is the most powerful magic user in her group, and it shows. She has more magic spells than her partners, and Aqua's spells are more complex and powerful. ** Firaga: Aqua shoots a homing ball of fire from the tip of her Keyblade. It can cause large explosions that set enemies on fire. ** Fission Firaga: A version of Firaga that explodes upon contact with the enemy. ** Triple Firaga: Aqua fires three consecutive Firagas. ** Crawling Fire: '''Aqua shoots a slow-moving fireball that damages the enemy multiple times. ** '''Blizzaga: Aqua shoots a large chunk of ice from her Keyblade. This can freeze the enemy and create icy rails that Aqua can use to travel faster. ** Triple Blizzaga: Aqua fires three consecutive Blizzagas. ** Thundaga: Strikes nearby enemies from above with lightning. ** Thundaga Shot: Aqua shoots a ball of lightning that causes multiple lightning strikes after making contact with the enemy. ** Curaga: Aqua heals a huge portion of her health. This also heals nearby allies. ** Esuna: Heals all status ailments that Aqua may have (poison, confusion, etc.) ** Mine Shield: Aqua sets up a row of magical explosives in front of her. ** Mine Square: Aqua sets up up to six magic explosives around her. ** Seeker Mine: Aqua sets up a row of magical explosive that follow enemies who get too close. ** Zero Graviga: Aqua manipulates gravity around her to immobilize foes. Inflicts residual damage on the affected enemies. ** Magnega: Aqua sets up a magnetic trap that draws enemies in while dealing great damage. ** Munny Magnet: Aqua steals the enemy's money by using magnetic magic. ** Energy Magnet: Aqua steals health from the enemy by using magnetic magic. ** Aeroga: A wind spell that sends enemies flying while damaging them. ** Deep Freeze: Powerful ice attack that affects all enemies within range. ** Glacier: Aqua freezes enemies and sends them flying with a giant blizzard. ** Ice Barrage: Aqua summons a large chunk of ice from the floor to damage enemies. ** Firaga Burst: Aqua creates a large fireball that scatters smaller fireballs around the battlefield. ** Raging Storm: Aqua summons three fiery pillars that protect Aqua as she moves. ** Mega Flare: Shoots a powerful fireball that causes a massive explosion upon contact with the enemy. ** Transcendence: Creates an inescapable anti-gravity field that consumes enemies while sending them flying. ** Mini: Decreases the enemies' size. While the enemies are reduced, Aqua can simply step on them to kill them. ** Blackout: Temporarily blinds all enemies within range. ** Ignite: Sets a locked-on foe on fire. ** Confuse: Causes confusion on all nearby enemies. ** Bind: Traps foes, making them unable to move for a while. ** Poison: Inflicts the Poison status upon enemies. ** Slow: Slows down time for nearby enemies. ** Stopga: Completely halts the enemies' movements for 8 seconds. ** Sleep: Puts all nearby enemies to sleep. * Movement/Action Commands: Aqua is very agile, and she can also cast magic during her evasive and defensive maneuvers. ** Cartwheel: Used to dodge enemy attacks. *** Firewheel: Aqua covers herself with fire while moving, dealing damage to foe s who attack her. ** Air Slide: Aqua is able to dash in midair at great speeds. *** Ice Slide: Aqua cloaks herself with ice to be able to hurt her enemies while evading their attacks. ** Teleport: Aqua can teleport behind an enemy right before being hurt by one of their attacks. ** Doubleflight: Aqua performs a double jump. ** Barrier: Aqua can summon an omnidirectional barrier to protect herself from enemy attacks. *** Renewal Barrier: A barrier that heals Aqua after blocking an attack. *** Confuse Barrier: '''A barrier that confuses the attacker after Aqua blocks their attacks. *** '''Stop Barrier: A barrier that stops time for the attacker after Aqua blocks their attacks. ** Counter Blast: After blocking an enemy attack with Barrier, Aqua shoots the barrier at the enemy. ** Payback Surge: After being knocked into the air by an enemy, Aqua can instantly counterattack at incredible speed. * Shotlock Commands: '''Thanks to her Shotlock abilities, Aqua is able to target multiple enemies at once, and then attack them with powerful barrages of attacks. ** '''Meteor Shower: Aqua shoots homing blasts of energy at the enemy. At her most powerful, she can release hundreds of blasts immediately. ** Flame Salvo: Aqua shoots homing fireballs at incredible speed. ** Chaos Snake: '''Aqua shoots projectiles that zigzag at the enemy and cause confusion on them. ** '''Bubble Blaster: Aqua fires bubble-shaped projectiles at the enemy. ** Ragnarok: Aqua shoots many fusilades of magic bullets at the enemy. ** Thunderstorm: Aqua shoots multiple salvos of lightning. ** Bio Barrage: Aqua shoots many projectiles that poison the enemy. ** Prism Rain: Aqua fires multiple sets of rainbow-coloured projectiles. ** Photon Charge: Aqua cloaks herself with light, and rushes at the enemy at high speeds. ** Absolute Zero: Aqua cloaks herself with ice, and charges at the enemy at high speeds, causing ice damage. ** Lightning Ray: Aqua cloaks herself with electricity, and charges at the enemy at high speeds. ** Lightbloom: Aqua spins at high speeds while firing bursts of light. * Command Styles: One of Aqua's strongest attributes is her ability to switch combat styles mid-battle, making her an unpredictable opponent. ** Spellweaver: A Level 1 Command Style that enhances Aqua's mobility and magic power. The finisher of this Command Style consists of a long combo ending with five beams of light. Aqua can also perform an icy variation of this finisher. ** Firestorm: A Level 1 fire-based Command Style that surrounds Aqua with a fiery aura. The finisher consists of Aqua jumping in the air, charging energy, and hurling a fireball that erupts into multiple pillars of flame. ** Diamond Dust: A Level 1 ice-based Command Style that surrounds Aqua with an icy aura. The finisher consists of Aqua summoning a surrounding ice formation that shatters after a certain time and damages enemies. ** Thunderbolt: A Level 1 electricity-based Command Style that surrounds Aqua with electricity. The finisher consists of Aqua summoning a ball of light over her Keyblade, then thrusting her Keyblade into it, causing multiple lightning bolts to come out of the energy ball, and raining down on enemies. ** Ghost Drive: '''A Level 2 electricity-based Command Style that has Aqua moving at blinding speeds while attacking, seemingly teleporting. The finisher consists of Aqua circling a certain area before creating an explosion. ** '''Bladecharge: A Level 2 Command Style that extends the lenght of Aqua's Keyblade, greatly increasing her strength and reach. The finisher consists of Aqua spinning the blade to hit surrounding enemies, then smashing it into the ground. ** Sky Climber: A Level 2 Command Style that gives Aqua a great midair advantage, allowing her to ride her Keyblade around to attack foes from above at high speed. The finisher consists of Aqua mounting her Keyblade and hitting multiple enemies before heading skyward then crashing back down and finally, spinning on themselves, causing a small tornado. ** Rhythm Mixer: A Level 2 Command Style that allows Aqua to use sound-based attacks. The final portion of the finisher consists of the user reappearing and causing a shockwave, damaging nearby enemies. ** Frozen Fortune: A Command style that gives Aqua ice cream-based attacks. The finisher consists of the user summoning multiple balls of ice that shatter after certain time, damaging enemies. Very unlikely to use in battle. * Finish Commands: After performing a long enough chain of attacks, Aqua can perform powerful finishing moves that deal massive damage. She's also invincible while using them. ** Finish: Aqua launches orbs of magic upward, knocking surrounding enemies into the air. ** Heat Slash: Two-stage flaming spin the deals fire damage. Aqua can add another hit to the finisher. ** Magic Pulse: Aqua unleashes a magic orb that always stuns foes. ** Gold Rush: Jumping slash that generates money on impact. ** Ramuh's Judgement: Five hit combo that deals Thunder-type damage. ** Twisted Hours: Keyblade throw that may inflict the Slow or Stop conditions. ** Surprise!: Four-hit combo that generates money and HP recovery items. ** Heal Strike: Three-hit spinning attack that recovers Aqua's health. ** Explosion: Aqua leaps into the air and generates a powerful shockwave upon impact. ** Ice Burst: Aqua performs a spinning attack and then shoots three Blizzard-type ice projectiles. ** Teleport Spike: Aqua's Ultimate Finish command. Aqua summons eight orbs of energy, which she launches at the enemy while teleporting. * Situation Commands: Specially powerful commands that Aqua gains access to after using certain spells multiple times. ** Firaja: A massive fiery explosion that deals damage to all nearby enemies. ** Blizzaja: A huge version of Blizzaga that instantly freezes all enemies. ** Thundaja: An enormous thunderstorm that deals damage to all enemies in a wide area. Feats Strength level * Can cut down armored foes with ease. * Can easily break down large chunks of rock. * Defeated Maleficent in her Dragon form. * Destroyed the Ice Colossus. * Traded blows with Hades and defeated him. * Parried blows from Vanitas when he had the complete χ-blade, which holds the same amount of power as the Kingdom Hearts. * Destroyed the Demon Tide, a massive creature formed by hundreds of Heartless. * Was able to create Castle Oblivion from the ruins of the Land of Departure. Speed * Kept up with Vanitas, who can move as fast as a Keyblade Glider. * Dodged blasts from Braig's arrowguns, which travel at the speed of light. * Can keep up with Monstro the Whale, who moves as fast as the Gummi Ship. Durability * Has taken blows from Hades and the Ice Colossus. * Withstood attacks from Ventus-Vanitas when he had the χ-blade. * Survived attacks from the Demon Tide, which was able to harm King Mickey. * Survived attacks from Terra-Xehanort. Skill * Became a Keyblade Master. * Defeated Terra-Xehanort and Ventus-Vanitas. * Was able to save Ventus' body after his fight with Vanitas. * Survived being stranded in the Realm of Darkness for nearly ten years. * Defeated multiple clones of herself. Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment * Keyblades: Powerful key-shaped swords that contain extreme power. They can be used to lock and unlock anything, including a person's heart. They can only be used by those who have proven to be worthy. Aqua can call them at will. She has multiple Keyblade models exclusive to her. ** Rainfell: Aqua's basic Keyblade. It provides her with a balanced boost in Strength and Magic. ** Stormfall: An upgraded version of Rainfell. It boosts all of Aqua's stats. Canonically, this was the last Keyblade that Aqua has used before entering theRealm of Darkness. ** Destiny's Embrace: The Keyblade of Kairi. It boosts Aqua's chances of getting critical hits on the enemy. ** Brightcrest: The Keyblade that Aqua used during her fight against Terra-Xehanort. It provides her with an outstanding boost in magic, and increases the damage dealt with Critical Hits. ** Master's Defender: The Keyblade of the late Master Eraqus, which Aqua wielded during her time in the Realm of Darkness. It boosts all of Aqua's stats. * Keyblade Glider: A vehicle that Aqua can use at any time by transforming her Keyblade into it. It can travel through space at massive speeds, and it's able to create barriers around itself to protect Aqua from damage. * Keyblade Armor: Special armor that allows Aqua to travel through the Lanes Between without being consumed by the darkness. It greatly increases her defense, and it allows her to breath in space. Gadgets Weapons Aqua's exclusive Keychains generally share a water-theme and are primarily focused on magical strength; in fact, her "Brightcrest" is the most magically-powerful Keyblade form in the game. Her Keyblade and its forms are of medium length, between those of Ventus and Terra. Aqua starts off with her personal "Rainfell", but after visiting the Destiny Islands, she obtains a more powerful version of it named "Stormfall". However, after falling into the Realm of Darkness, she sacrifices her Keyblade and Keyblade Armor to save Terra, and is forced to use the Master Keeper, which she had retrieved earlier while visiting the Land of Departure and converting it into Castle Oblivion. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Kingdom Hearts'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Her name is Latin for "water", while Kairi's name in Japanese means "sea". The official Japanese website refers to Aqua as the "Dancing Waters Forming Bonds" (絆繋ぐ舞水, Kizuna Tsunagu Busui). Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Aqua Kingdom Hearts Wiki * Aqua Kingdom Hearts Wiki, the Kingdom Hearts encyclopedia * Aqua Disney Wiki Notes & Trivia * Aqua's outfit was changed during production, because it was thought to be too revealing to show her exposed back. * Aqua, Ven, and Terra all complete different tasks (mini-games) in the DisneyTown world, which results in all three of them winning the Million Dreams Award. A cutscene is shown in each story where they all receive it, but just missed each other. Logically, this doesn't make sense to hold the Award ceremony 3 times to equate for them all missing each other. However, the cutscene only plays the first time after playing as two of the other characters first, meaning if Terra and Ventus are played first, the cutscene would first play during Aqua's story. However, because it does not force the player to play as Terra, then Ventus, and finally Aqua (as suggested by Nomura), it will unlock whoever's story the player finished last. Subsequent replays, however, play the scene no matter what, due to it being unlocked already. Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters